Paradise
by AuthorWriter2.0
Summary: Lincoln and a few attractive girls stranded on an inhabitant Island. What happened to them? How did they got stranded there in the first place? What would they do to survive? Can they adapt to this new primitive lifestyle? What could they do to come home? Will they ever succeed returning home? What will happen if they didn't? Lincoln/Harem.


This is my first submitted story in this new account. What I'm going for with this story is to give more depth to the idea of Lincoln get stranded on an island with bunch of sexy girls in his harem. I mean, I love me some Lincoln's harem story, but I decided to work on their characters to actually build an answer to "Why should I have sex with him?" kind of question.

That being said, if you are into harem story, love the idea of Lincoln stranded on an island with multiple attractive girls, then this is definitely your poison.

_._

_._

_._

_Full summary;_

_Lincoln is leaving his family and friends in Royal Woods behind to go study abroad in the most successful college in Tokyo, Japan. The Louds and his friends were sad he's leaving, but it all is for the best. Only in this cruel reality, it did not. During the flight, something happen, and upon waking up, Lincoln found himself stranded on an inhabitant island with a few female survivors. _

_._

_._

_._

_Chapter I_

_._

_._

_._

_Enjoy_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House._**

_._

_._

_._

Right now, Lincoln was with his beloved family, and his closest friends at the Michigan international airport.

They were all there to bid goodbye and the best of luck to him, seeing as he gonna be continue his studies to Japan.

Tokyo, Japan, more accurately.

There is this one college, the prestigious private college located there. It is well-known for being one of the top college in all over the world and has a high rate of successful students.

Kunugigaoka, the college Lincoln is going for to continue his studies.

The college itself chose him actually.

The principal, Gakuhō Asano, saw great potential in Lincoln after reading through his resumes, very throughoutfully.

Hence, Lincoln is chosen.

It is not easy to impress the principal of Kunugigaoka, one genius of a man, who is the sole founder to that number one college on the planet, let along receive a validation from him.

It is goes without saying, his family, and his friend are very proud of him.

But the hard part came next.

Bid him farewell.

"You brought your tootbrush?"

He rolled his eyes in playful demeanor, "Mom, everything I need is in my bag."

"How about Bun-Bun, don't you want her to come along, and provide you company?"

The mentioning of his long time sleep buddy bring a hint of red on his freckled covered cheeks, "She's a he, and I couldn't bring him with me. He's Lily's now, remember?"

His mom wiped tears off her eyes, "I remember. It just... you and her has never been seen apart. I just thought you might need her when you getting homesick, y'know, thinking of us."

"She's a he, and I'll be fine without him. I promise." He kissed his mom on her cheek. "Besides, I had this photo with me, remember?"

The mother stared at said photo. A photo with the whole family member gathered together for one giant group hug with dad on the center of attention. Just thinking about dad makes her tears running. May god rest his soul. She wiped away some tears, as she sobbed, "Well, don't regret that later on."

"I won't, mom." He kept the photo somewhere safe in his jeans pocket, before stared down at Bun-Bun, which is being hugged by Lily. "To who I'm lying, I will miss you, bud. But my little sis needed you more than I do. So, take care of her, alright." He ruffled the top of Lily's hair, makes her giggle in joy.

"I'll miss you too, big bro."

"Aw, Lily~ You are so precious." He lifted the eight years old girl up into the air and did a spinning hug. It might look, and sound dangerous, but thanks to his near athletic strength, he is able to hold her safely. "I'll miss you more, Lilybud."

"Ahem!" He stopped spinning and was met with severals soft glares. "Don't wanna say goodbye to your _other_ sisters?"

He laughed nervously as he getting Lily down, "Of course. How could I forgot about my nine more fabulous sisters."

"Since you had said it, Linky. It is clear to everyone that I _should_ be the one to say my bidding to my only prince. Right?" The voice of Lola almost gets their blood boil.

"Relax, girls. I will coming to each one of you shortly, but first, let's start with Lola." Classic Lincoln; once a Peacemaker, always be a Peacemaker.

"My prince..." She offered him her hand, one that is now bare from her white glove, presented his naked eyes with her smooth, silky fair skin underneath.

He was entranced by her beauty. She's only fourteen, and her raw beauty is on par as her older sisters, Lori and Leni. He broke through his trance when realized his state, before bowing in respect as he took her by the hand, "My princess..."

"Oh no, my dear prince." She retreated back her hand a few inches away. "You have been my prince, my charming brother for more than I could remember. Now is time for me to show you my appreciation." She took his hand, and leaving trail of soft kisses along his arm.

His face starting to burn a little.

"I love you, my prince charming. More than you could ever imagine." She gaze downward in guilt. "I am terribly sorry that I awaited these long to tell you that, Linky."

He stared at his little sister' teary eyes, glimmering as light shunned above her, and she can't looked more cuter than that. He hugged her, pressing the side of her face against his toned abs, "Nothing to be sorry about, sis. I love you too."

He didn't picked up the hint.

Lola stared into space with blank thought, but quickly changed to joy as she relished into his warm embrace, and abs.

There is always next time.

Behind him, he heard a few dozen flashs, but didn't let that bother him, "Alright, and next is... Lucy!"

The sixteen years old goth was suprised at her name being called, but her sisters pushed her to the front of her brother before she could react, against her own voluntary, because they just wanted their turn to come quicker.

Sigh...

"Lucy..." He spreaded his arm open like two pair of wings, with a dorky smile. "Don't ya wanna hug your big brother?"

If her eyes weren't hidden behind her bangs, he should know that she rolled her eyes at his lameness, in a good way, "Of course, I want, big brother. I had only one brother in my life. Which mean I had ten brother in another life."

He chuckled, 'Same old Lucy.'

Which is an understatement.

Because Lucy, at the sixteen years of age, has grown into a beautiful, desirable teenager. So much so like Lola, but more... curvatures, like Leni.

"I will miss you, o' my beloved brother." She tighten the hug around his neck as she pressed her body closer against him.

Oh, totally forgot.

Puberty has been kind to Lucy, and changed the cuddly little vampire he remembered and loved, to the next basketball superstar, that he loves.

She has the same height as he was when he was sixteen; six foot one.

Very spectacular, almost magical for a girl to be that tall at the age of sixteen.

She is the second tallest sister, too.

"I will miss you too, my little vampire." He tighten the hug around her slim waist as well. Not a revenge, honest. Then, he let her be, and now for... "Lisa!"

The twelve years old genius was busy talking to her best friend, when her brother called upon her, "Is it my turn now?" They all nodded, some are less pleasant about the waste of time. "Alright. Hold that topic, Daisy, I'll be back."

Lincoln watch as his genius of a sister approaching him without a worry about the time frame. Who cares about the time anyway. He knew this farewell moment would take a very long time to finish, so he had booked the flight at noon, so that they can have the entire morning to say two simple words; good bye.

"Brother unit." She had to looked up, and stood two feet away from him, merely to see his face, much to her annoyance.

"Lisa."

The two exchanging gazes for a while, before she approaching her brother and wrapped his waist with her short limbs.

"More than any of our siblings, and parents, I am the most proud of you, brother unit." She might shed some tears, but Lincoln not realize it. "I knew you was smart. But even I couldn't expect that you, of all top students in the world, would get the call. I am beyond proud."

He smiled, warmly as he kneeled down to her eye level, "I couldn't have gotten the call if not because of you, Lise. Your private lessons is very helpful." He ruffled the top of her hair, much to her dismay, although her hair is already a mess. "I will reconmend the college about you."

She sniffled, and wipe her tears using her labcoat sleeve. This goodbye is proven too be too emotional for her, "That would be unnecassary, brother unit. I knew the principal, he's my contact. He has been pleading for me to be one of the council member, but I refused, in a good term."

"Huh, really. Well, I still can reconmend the college students there to find you if they ever need a good private teacher." He ruffled her messy hair again, but she let this one slide. She's not in any ideal condition to fight off her brother.

"Alright! Now is my turn! Right, bro?" The upbeat voice of an energetic young woman spoke out as Lynn Junior makes her way her to the front of the line by shoving her sisters away, with a beaming smile on her face, much to their irritation.

Lynn, now twenty-one years old, is so very different from the last time he remembered her to be.

The last time he saw her was when she was seventeen. A coach for all-girl soccer team, from out of knowhere, recruited her and offered her a lifetime opportunity to be an athlete soccer superstar.

She takes the offer, no suprise there.

Since then point onwards, puberty is nothing but giving... and giving goods.

Now, she got boobs, something she always dreamed of, despite keeping it a secret, four set of abdominal muscles, and lean, almost hourglass physique.

She still shorts, though.

He knew these, because right now, her choice of clothing is far from modest.

A black and red sport bra that couldn't protect her boobs from bounce, one small track shorts with matching color that hugged her tight booty, and Nike jacket, which is not covered much since she let the zipper wide open to reveals pretty much everything he described.

"Can't you not wearing something more... concealing? Its embarrassing." He spoke his thought in hushed tone.

"What, jealous that Francisco got to see all these, while you can't." She smirked as she referred to her breasts. They are not even that big to worth being brag about, to be honest, but she is Lynn.

"Didn't you two had broke-ups, like seven years ago?"

Can't find any words to counter attack, she quickly change the topic with a small blush, "W-whatever, stinkoln."

He stay silent for a while, before, Well, this is great and all, but Lori is literally dying for her turn, so did you have anything to say to me, or we done here?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure." She stammered. "Lori. I mean..." She re-composed herself before looking at her brother in the eyes. "Bro, I know that I'm not the best sister to you growing up... but you do know I loves you, right?"

He adorned a happy smile, "Of course, I do. Your ways of showing it is painful, and exhausting, but yes, I knew you always loved me, Lynn, and I love you too."

Her freckled cheeks burst red in embarrassedment, before she quickly scurried to the back of the group, and shyly hiding behind Lucy.

Not wanting to waste more time that they already did, Lori quickly approaching her not so little brother.

Despite being the oldest of the bunch, she is, much to her annoyance, the fourth tallest females in their family, around five foot nine, with her baby bro Lincoln being the tallest among them all, at six foot five.

A studmuffin beanstalk with pure well-built muscles and the face of a pretty-boy, or boy-band hottie.

Her little bro is literally a specimen.

"I'm literally proud of you, little bro. I mean, this moment really showed me how much my little bro had grown. Very proud." She circled her arms around his neck as she hugging her. The two siblings decided to fight through the awkwardness of her bosomy melons squeezed against his own chest. With a blush, she continued. "When you got home, come and work with me, alright. We can be co-partners."

He kept on his smile, despite the redness he feels on his cheeks as he chuckled heartedly, "That is so kind of you, big sis. But... I will think about it."

"Oh sure, sure. I mean, think about it. Literally no need to rush at all." She feasted him with a nervous smile.

"Its okay, Lori. I got two years to think. I promise I will have the answer." He put on a bright smile as he choose... "Leni!"

The afromentioned girl comes running at her brother, wrapped him in a ribs crushing bear-hug, not too strong to hurt him though, before lifted him off the air and spinning around like he was a kid.

"I am totes happy for you, Linky!" The second eldest sister then put him down, with him be a little daze.

As everybody who read the _Risque' _Magazine known, Leni is officially named the most beautiful woman on the surface of the planet, according to the media around the world, and growing up only defending her title and status.

Now stood tall at six foot two, the tallest sister in the family, she has an hourglass figure that could kill any men in their dreamland, with long legs for days.

"I know you are, Leni. You always happy for me." He hugged her, crushing her ribs a bit, but not for revenge.

Despite it, she still manage to giggles, "Of course, I'm totes happy for you, Linky. Now, you can, like, meet all the Anime characters you likes in their homeland."

He chuckled, 'Leni, Leni, Leni.' He released the hug, and stared into her ocean blue eyes, so beautiful, before he leaned to her ears. "Don't tell this to anyone, alright, but I'll miss you the most, Leni."

She cooed, "Aww, thanks a lot, Linky. But I thought you, totes didn't have favorite?"

He shrugged, "Well, I just know that I had favorite, and that sister is you, Leni."

She place her open palm on her chest, before hugging him around his neck again, "Thank you, Linky. I love you." She pecked him on the cheek. "If you ever feel sick for home, call me, okay. I think my agency would be in Tokeo next weeks."

He smiled, "Its Tokyo, Leni. But thanks." He pecked his cheek, but she made it awkward when she pecked him on the lips, shocked him. As wrong as everybody think that was, his innocent, naive older sister, Leni only think of it as a way to shows him platonic affection.

"Tokyo. I got that." She giggles at his cute face he's making. "Uh, Linky. Luna and Luan are waiting..." She whispered into his ears, and only then he realize, and let go of his second oldest sister.

Then, came forward is the dynamic duo; Luna and Luan.

"Really, both of you at the same time?"

"Well, we came in one package, Link. Deal with it, bro." Luna spoke in her usual hoarsy-kind of voice.

Now at twenty-three, she's has the typical 'rock-and-rolls' looks with slim built. She's usually on tour with her band, but came back home in important occasion.

"Yes, ma'am." He joked, before pulling them both into a threesome hug.

"We will miss you, bro, but times fly when you are 'The Moon'." She break the hug. "So, I probably would not miss you all that much. No hard feelings."

"I'm not. To me, I think that would be for the best. I mean, I'm sure every single one of you will miss me, and probably crying. I don't want any of you to be sad, so the sooner the time fly, the better."

The two heard a hushed snort, it came from Luan, who is also a sister that puberty has really being kind to.

Now at twenty-two years of age, she had lose her braces, making her one billion smile worth another trillion. Her body had grown two mature pair of melons, beautiful glued on her chest and bounce each time she laughs, something every guys in Chortal Portal loved about, and he loathed them for it. Damn, perverts.

"What?" Lincoln and Luna asked in unison.

"I just thought of a joke, a very good one, but it booked a flight and flew out my head..." She paused, before. "Get it?" Luan's infamous heartedly laugh was heard, but nobody groan in distaste.

He laughed, actually, "Good one, Luan. But not the best. Maybe you should sticks to stand-up Queen rather than punch-line."

She chuckled, "Maybe I should, Link, maybe I should. Well, I will miss you. Can't say about my housemate here, but I will definitely miss you." She circled her arms around his torso, and hug him real tight.

Luna watching everything unfolds, before gestured the last sister to come forward. She then tapped Luan's shoulder, "Hey, its Lana's turn. Time to go, Juliet."

She stared at her rocker sister in deadpan looks as they walked away, "You do know Juliet died, right?"

He ignored the two sisters, and re-focused his attention to Lana.

The fourteen years old animal-lover looks exactly like her twin sister.

A flawless carbon coby of Lola.

Despite being rough, and acted tomboyish around the house, she looks more like a princess, with petite built, silky fair skin, and beautiful golden blonde hair.

"Hey, big bro." She said ever so casually.

"Hey, Lana." He kneeled down on one knee, as he stared into her soft blue eyes. "Want a bear-hug, or... kisses?"

Her cheeks went from light tan, to red in a second, before shyly looking back at her big brother' green eyes. Then, with a hushed tone, whispering, "Kisses."

His lips morphed to wide bright smile.

Lana is the few sisters who not wanting an affection that too... childish, but whenever the two were alone, she always went for kisses, or hugs.

He kissed both sides of her cheeks, and forehead, then ruffled her hair, making her giggles, "I will miss you, big bro."

He feels like he had heard that a dozen times, but eh, that's just a sign that he is truly meant for them.

A feat of coughs behind him alerted the white haired teenager.

"If you all has done, we would like to say our things to Lincoln as well." Lincoln's best friend, Clyde said. After receiving some nods from the Louds, Clyde instantly wrapped Lincoln in a hug. "I'll miss you, bud." He cried in tears.

He had to rolled his eyes to stop from seeing the disturbing image, which is his best friend' crying face, "Yeah. You'll miss me, I know. Everyone will miss me, but it just for two years."

Clyde quickly yanked his shirt collar and pushed his face against his, "Two years are such a long time, man. A very long time." He literally breathed that so close to Lincoln's face, making him uncomfortable.

"Okay okay, relax, Clyde... or I will kick you in the nuts, and let the others beat you." Ronnie Anne came out of knowhere and pulled the african american to the side, before she was face to face with Lincoln. Her ex-crush. "Hi..."

"Hi..." The two stared into each others eyes before a round of coughs on his left, her right, caught their attention.

"Did you two planned to stood like statures and staring at each other, or what, because if so, then I want my boyfriend back, please." Girl Jordan said.

He glanced between the two, but Ronnie Anne had this covered up, "Uh, you go talk with your girlfriend first. Me and Cyde gonna wait our turns."

He nodded at her sudden plan, as he gave his full attention to his girlfriend.

Girl Jordan.

One of the richest, most beautiful girl in Royal Woods... and she's his fourth girlfriend.

As he growing up, puberty and his sisters has changed him to such a ladykiller, with many of his female classmates has been chasing him around, kinda like Hugh.

Though he only dated four girls in his life.

Ronnie Anne, back when they were eleven till twelve.

Cristina dated him around the seventh to nineth grade.

Stella, when he was sixteen.

And currently, Girl Jordan.

So many girls, but never last long.

He tried to not let that facts to bother him though. He's sad, but there is many more woman out there for him, he just had to look, and so far, Girl Jordan is the one.

"So, two years, huh?" She spoke first.

He nodded with a sad smile, "Yeah. This is my chance to really help my family." He glanced past her shoulder, at his family. "After graduation, I was home for a year, without a job to support myself, made my mom and dad working overtime to support me. Think of this as me trying to repay their hardwork, raising me and my sisters, get us food to fed, clothes, home. I want to make them proud, but more importantly, I want them know that I did this for them, because I loved them."

His girlfriend nodded to herself, before she shedded a tear of joy, "I'm happy... glad that my boyfriend is such a good son to his parents." She wiped another tears away, and sniffled. "They will be proud, no matter the direction you took, Lincoln."

"I know. I just thought that maybe it was better of me to study abroad, since somebody up there has blessed me with this supercomputer." He gestured to his head, his brain more accurately.

Girl Jordan let out a small snort, before her smile became a frown, "You know, there is a lot, and I mean, a lot of girls there. Pretty japanese girls. She looked at him in the eyes with a little bit of tears. "Promise me, Lincoln, that we will be together till death break us apart."

He looked at her with a small smile, before pulling her into a hug, pressed the side of her head to his chest, "Listens to my heartbeat, and tell me if I'm lying... I promise you, there is no japanese girls gonna get their hands on your guy, because..." He broke the hug, and kneeled on one knee while holding a small square box. "Will you marry me?"

Her mouth agape, while the rest of the sisters stood silent for the answer. The people in the airport stopped with whatever they were doing and comptemplated to just watch the soon-married couple.

He nervously awaiting for the _word_, and each second his girlfriend took, the more anxious he become, "I mean, I know that we can't do anything more than kisses due to my sudden leaving, bu-"

"Yes." Their ears perked up just for this moment, as well as anybody else in the airport. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" She joyfully chanted as she grabbed her boyfriend into a spinning hug.

He let out a smile, before cupping her cheek, caressed her for a little while and then, he mould his lips to her soft, succulent, luscious lips.

Crowds begin to whistles, clapping and cheers for the couple as they deepen the kiss by tilting their heads till their noses are right next to each others. They know how to kiss like an adults, they are nineteen. Plus, Lincoln has eight years experience with smooching.

Soon enough, they breaks from each other faces for air, a thin trail of saliva bridged their lips together. Their faces are as red as tomatoes, and their eyes glimmering for one another.

She is the one for him, he just knew it.

"Well, Jordan..." He take the ring, and waiting for her next move.

She looked at the ring, it was simple. Just a simple, golden ring with rose at the front, but it was the most beautiful ring she ever saw in her life, because it was meant for her, for her from the love of her life.

She moved her hand, and let Lincoln put it on around her wedding finger. Her blush intesified as she realize how many people is watching, but it all gone when she saw his eyes looking at her deeply.

"Jordan, I promise you, when I get back, we gonna be the happiest newlyweds as we can be. Leni!" Said sister perked up. "You'll be our wedding planner!"

The sisters gasped in shock, with Leni be the most shocked, and happy, "O M Gosh, really, Linky! Like, super thank you!"

He chuckled at the sight, Leni being surrounded by a few envy sisters, before smirking at his girlfriend, "They are my sisters, they are always be my world, but now..." He gaze into Jordan's brown eyes. "You are my world." He pecked her lips. "In two years, honey."

She stood there silent, before a small smile casted her face, "Two years, dear."

The white haired teenager was so overcome with this profound emotion, he can only distracting himself from breaking down in tears of joy by gesturing to his friends to come forward, "Well, I want to have a last chat with Clyde and Ronnie Anne, if you don't mind?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure." She stepped away, letting Clyde and Ronnie Anne to face him.

"Woah, buddy. I don't think you will proposed now." The african american teenager said in excitement.

"Wait, you knew about this?" Ronnie Anne asked in disbelief. She doesn't want to accept the fact that Lincoln just proposed to another girl, and not her.

"Course, I know. I am his best bud. But doesn't matter now. I'm proud of you, bud. You two gonna be a lovely couple, and now what, girls around town would be jealous of Girl Jordan." Clyde said.

Lincoln contained from laughing, "I doubt that, Clyde. As popular I am with the ladies, I don't think they would go that far to be jealous of her." He glanced happily to his wife. "She's the most kind-hearted, beloved person in town after all."

"Yeah, maybe you right... maybe not."

He rolled his eyes, "See you after two years, Clyde."

"I can wait." The african american teenager shrugged, then leave Ronnie Anne with Lincoln.

"So, Ronnie Anne... think you'll be okay?" He asked his ex-girlfriend.

She shrugged in nonchalant, "Why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugged as well, "I don't know. I just thought that maybe you would get slightly upset that I just got engaged with Jordan."

She chuckled, "Yeah... I am upset, but happy. Happy to know that I won't ever got a second chance to make amend with you. Happy to know that you found your true love. Happy because, I am finally free to find another nice guy." She don't show it, but he can see tears welled up.

"Ronnie Anne... I'm sure you will found the right guy." He reassured her. "Maybe, that guy is right behind you all along."

She sniffled, but confused with the way he say it, so she turned around to see Clyde, stealing a glance at Lori. She snorted, though sad, "No way. I want someone cool, not another lame-O."

He chuckled lightly with her laughing as well, "I will miss you too, Ronnie Anne, and hey, if it make you feel any better, you are my first love, my first kiss. The very first girl I truly love." He smiled at her, sending her cheeks in blaze.

"W-whatever, lame-O." She tried to hide the blush, but she soon felt her entire body been wrapped by two pair of long arms.

"I'm sure Girl Jordan won't mind."

She looked up to his face in confusion, but slightly anticipated the suprise, "Won't mind what?"

He smiled at her small, cute, freckled face, "This." He bring his moist lips to her... forehead, much to her disappointment. "Remember what I told you, Ronnie Anne, you will found the right guy." He hugs her again. She might not getting the last kiss like she wanted, but at least she can cherish and enjoy the moment, before he letting her go to where they all stand.

She couldn't say she was upset about it. He did kissed her, albeit on the forehead.

"Well, my flight is around the corner. So, I guess... another group hug?" He don't have to said it twice, before he was surrounded by his family and friend, who's all patting on his back, ruffling his white hair, kissed him, some even comptempt just by hugging a part of his body.

Soon after the group hug ended, he walked off to his flight to Tokyo.

"I miss him already." The patriarch of the Loud family sniffled a tear. Too bad he's on the toilet, was seriously attacked with a serious case of diarrhea before he had a chance to say goodbye to his only son.

Meanwhile, Lincoln is already on board and have taken his spot in one luxurious space in First class. More like a suite, but without a bed. There are just two... sofa? Let's call it that, two sofas that are large enough to roomed four people.

Here hopes he would get all this luxury to himself, and not sharing the space with the other passengers.

Its not that he's selfish or anything, don't get him wrong, but after the group hug, he felt kinda homesick already. Not to add the fact that he and Jordan just got married, but couldn't be together until the next two years, so he really wanted to be alone right now. To rest in nice, calm, peaceful environment.

But luck is not on his side, as two people quickly seated across from him, and from where he could see, they were females.

"Lincoln...?"

He glanced to the none-exist door on his right, eyes slightly widen in suprise that somebody in the airplane knew his name, but was more shocked to see that the 'somebody' was his first crush, and second ex-girlfriend.

"Cristina, what are you doing here?" He asked in suprised.

"I could have ask you the same thing, what were you doing on this flight?" She counter-attack.

"Well, as a matter of fact..." He paused as he struggling to fished out the letter. "I got accepted into a famous college in Tokyo."

She approahed her ex-boyfriend and grab the letter, unsuprisingly reading through it. When she's done, her mouth left agape, "You got selected into an elite college in the world. That is something, something... I don't know what to say."

"Then, do me one favor, why are you here?" He asked.

She broke out of her trance, and gestured to the other two passengers, "My sister and I are going to Tokyo to visit our dad."

"Ahem." The two youngsters turned to look at the passenger, the one with brown hair, specifically. "Who's your hot friend, Cristi?" The woman eyeing Lincoln like a cougar, and he feared he was the prey.

"Oh, totally forgot. This is my s-"

"Quinzel Chase. Nice to meet you." The brunette interverned with a mischief smile on her face, even winked at him.

"-ister." Cristina finished the sentence in deadpan looks. Like this is just the usual thing for her. "Sis, this is Lincoln."

"Lincoln? Lincoln Loud?" Quinzel repeated in a little bit of suprise. "My goodness, you are the cute boy Cristina used to be dating. She always tells me about you."

"Sis!" Cristina shouted in embarrassedment and mild anger towards her sister.

Lincoln just kept on smiling as the two ladies arguing over something, with a small blush on his face. If Cristina and him were still a thing, he sure felt proud and happy about it, but now, it just feeling awkward. Then, as he took his seat on the super comfortable sofa again, he spot another lady next to Cristina's sister.

She has long, curly blonde hair, beautiful unblemished face, sleeveless and strapless dress, and for some reason, he feels like he knew who she is.

"Uh, I'm sorry, but do we ever met before?" He asked in hushed tone, but the other two passengers in the suite clearly heard him.

The bombshell placed her palm above her dress, on her bare chest, in hurted gesture, "Ah, feels like someone stab me in the heart. Lincoln, I was very very sad that you didn't remember me."

Now he felt bad.

Then she laughed in playful demeanor, "I'm joking. Why so serious? Nah, its Whitney. Whitney Welsh, I'm a friend of your sister, Lori. Remember me?"

Now he did, "Oh, right. Sorry. I completely forgot your name."

She shrugged that off, "Eh, its fine. A part of it is my fault anyway, because I stopped hanging out with Lori and you guys after _landed_ myself a job."

He nodded, "What's your job?"

"A masseuse."

He nodded again, then everything went silent. Before...

"Anyway, what's with your hair?" Cristina's sister suddenly asked out loud.

"Sis! That's very rude!"

She hung her arms up, "What, I just thought that white suited him so well. He looks cute with white hair."

Lincoln's cheeks burn a bit, as Cristina glanced at him with a deadpan expression, "She's always like this."

"Well, Lincoln has always been cute since I can remember." Whitney decided to get in on the conversation. Aside from Carol, who has known him since he was borned, Whitney is another friend of Lori who is very close to Lincoln as he grew up. Carol and Whitney were basically sisters to him.

"Ooh, tell me more, Whitney." Cristina's sister bit her bottom lips in excitement and anticipation as she plead for the details. He can only hopes Whitney not tells them any of his embarrassing moment. Like when he confessed to her that he wanted to marry her when he was still a naive seven years old boy.

As the memory of the past starting to unfolds, exhaustion and tiredness came to Lincoln, and he was _adrifted_ to sleep.

* * *

"Ah, my head...!" He grab the back of his head and groaning in pain as he tried to keep his eyes open, but the bright light above him prevented him from doing so. The light is very bright though, too bright, as if it was so close to his face. Then, he realize that it was the sun. In panic, he quickly getting up to his feet and hover his arm above his head to block the sunlight from interrupting his vision.

His eyes slowly widen in shock as the picture coming together. He was no longer in the plane, he was on land now. But not just any land, he doesn't even know where he is, but if he had to assume, he was on an island. But why is he here? Did something happen when he still asleep? Did the plane... crash? If so, where is the other passengers? Why is it he the only one on the ground?

His answer came in a form of sound.

"ANYBODY! HELP!!!"

He knew that voice, and from the way she screams, she's seriously need help, and despite being pretty confused with everything, he quickly run to the rescue.

.

.

.

My goal in fanfiction is to be as good and successful as _**UnderratedHero** _or _**That** **Engineer**_ in storytelling and plot. While I wanna be as good as **_AberrantScript _**or **_DarkSideOfThePillow_** in lewd, sexual theme such as Lemon/Smut. Really ambitious, I knew. But you guys can help me achieving that goal by posting honest, constructive critism, so that I can improve and learn from my mistake.

But flame and rant are as welcome too.


End file.
